marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Parquagh (Hero Datafile)
Born in Scotland, Peter grew up with his uncle Benjamin until he was taken on as an apprentice by Sir Nicholas Fury, the queens intelligencer. In London, Peter took the surname "Parquagh" to mask his Scottish heritage which was out of favor in Queen Elizabeth's court. Fury taught him much of the world and how to survive and and was a father figure to the boy until he turned traitor after Queen Elizabeth's death and the rise of King James of Scotland. Sir Nicholas fled and Peter was left behind to be used as a pawn by King James and his adviser David Banner. With Banner, Parquagh traveled to the New World where they attempted to apprehend Sir Nicholas and the renegade witchbreed who were working with him. The trip proved disastrous for Banner when he was caught in the collapsing portal that returned Rojhaz to his world, but Peter came out alright and was reunited with the young Virginia Dare. Later, though, he was bit by a spider and began to develop powers himself that he thought were signs of becoming a witchbreed. The Roanoke colony celebrated him when he saved them from an attack of dinosaurs and Governor Dare, knowing that Peter was in reality the Spider, asked him to accompany Norman Osborne to Europe for trial for killing Virginia. While there, Peter began traveling with the Watsonne family of Scottish actors and as a result they were targetted by Baron Octavius in an attempt to lure Peter to his estate so that Henri Pym could harvest his "witchbreed blood." Peter escaped with the help fo Doctor Pym and his Jeanette and reunited with the Watsonnes to travel Europe once more. Datafile: The Spider Affiliations Team d6 • Buddy d8 • Team d10 Distinctions Am I Witchborn? • Former Spymaster's Apprentice • All the World's a Stage Spider Powers Enhanced Senses d8 • Superhuman Reflexes d10 • Spider Climbing d6 Enhanced Stamina d8 • Superhuman Strength d10 SFX: A Spider's Intuition. Spend 1 PP to add Enhanced Senses (or step up by +1 if alreadyin your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action invluding a Spider Powers power, you may move your physical stress die to the doom pool and step up the Spider Powers power by +1 for this action. SFX: Spider's Leap. Step up or double Superhuman Strength for one action. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Spider Powers power to gain 1 PP. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition scene. Spider's Web Enhanced Durability d8 • Weapon d8 • Swingline d8 SFX: Grapple. Add D6 and step up effect die by +1 when inflicting a web-related complication on a target. SFX: Web Constructs. When creating web-related assets, add D6 and step up effect die by +1. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown Spider's Web to gain 1 PP. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition scene. Specialties Acrobatic Master d10 • Covert Master d10 • Combat Expert d8 Psych Expert d8 • Technology Expert d8 Milestones Trouble Follows Me 1 XP when you promise to help someone in trouble. 3 XP when you stand up to a powerful foe on behalf of innocents. 10 XP when you either save innocents from a superhuman threat or someone you have promised to protect is killed. A New Life 1 XP when friends or allies are put in trouble because you are the Spider. 3 XP when your normal life is disrupted by the Spider's enemies. 10 XP when you either publicly embrace your identity as the Spider or you leave for a new place to start over. Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Earth-311 Category:Datafile